


Byakuran's Doll

by Emriel



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dark, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 17:44:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14025369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emriel/pseuds/Emriel
Summary: The Vongola are defeated. Byakuran makes Tsunayoshi his doll, dresses him in pretty colors, and breaks him little by little. Slash. Dark themes.





	Byakuran's Doll

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slowly transferring my works from ffnet since I've finally decided to make the move.

He is tied with strings and bandages. The master does not let him wear anything but a flimsy yukata. To his master, anything more would be a comfort. As a prisoner, he is thankful for the small modesty.

Byakuran does not share him. He is very possessive of Tsuna. The child is kept in close quarters chained to him like a pet. Byakuran would never share Tsunayoshi. He is too precious.

Tsunayoshi is unable to deny his master things. He is even forbidden to think of certain things, like his past, or his future. To think is punishable and he does not look forward to being punished.

He is reminded again and again, that his present is only with his master. He has no past, and no future except what his master would entitle him.

Nothing.

* * *

Byakuran removes the bandages wrapped around Tsuna's lips. Tsuna is wary. His master smiles an eerie smile that he cannot see. He only feels the grass upon his feet and the hand on his shoulder that guides him across the grass, and the field of flowers.

"Tsuna-chan. Why are your lips trembling? Oya... bad boy. You're crying again. You'll dirty the blindfold," Byakuran exagerrates, and pulls the child to him abruptly. They twirl on the floor and Tsunayoshi stumbles, here and there.

They stop and Byakuran wraps his arms around the precious bundle. The man places his chin on top of Tsuna's head. "Oh, I have a brilliant idea. Why don't we pluck out your eyes? Maybe, that way, you won't have to cry anymore."

"B-byakuran s-sama... please... no." Tsunayoshi trembles as he pleads.

He feels like he is falling. He lands on the ground and more tears escape when he feels the breath on his neck.

"No?" the question lingers.

His master does not like to be bored. Tsunayoshi answers timidly, "no..."

"Then will you stop crying once I remove the blindfold from you?" Byakuran asked. Tsunayoshi's hands still, and he does not know the answer.

"Well?"

Tsunayoshi lays his cheek against the grass and whimpers a very small "Hai."

The blindfold is taken away. Tsunayoshi does not open his eyes.

"You've been well trained." The voice drags across his skin and even when his master has not touched him yet, Tsunayoshi already feels violated.

"Open them."

Tsunayoshi does so. At first the world is a blur. The blur was made of white and colors. It took awhile for everything to come into focus. He relishes the world of light that was denied to him for months, perhaps years. He is not allowed to count how long he's been in captivity. At this point, Tsunayoshi doesn't care about that.

He cares about imprinting every single detail of the world into his memory. He does not know how long Byakuran would allow him to see.

And sadly, all he could see was Byakuran. His master peers straight into his eyes, his hair touching his. A cruel smirk is upon his face. It takes all of Tsunayoshi's will not to scream.

He is afraid.

He did not know he was so afraid of his master...

To see him once again, to see the man who took everything from him. Breaks him even more. His master mercilessly killed his friends and tortured him to the point that he begged, and lost himself.

Byakuran-sama, his master, his tormentor, his lover.

"Thank you... Byakuran-sama." Tsunayoshi dies a little more when he utters those words.

"You don't fight me anymore, Tsuna-chan. I thought I should give you a reward. Tsuna-chan, do you still hate me?"

Tsuna wants to shout yes so much but instead he says, "I... love Byakuran-sama more than anything..."

"Tsk, Tsuna-chan. That's not what I'm asking for. It's just a simple yes or no question. Do you still hate me?" Byakuran says and he leans closer. His breath tickles Tsuna's ear and his knee rises to part Tsunayoshi's legs. The intimate position makes Tsuna's breath hitch and the 15-year-old lets out a gasp when Byakuran's hand slips downward, tugging against the flimsy layers of his yukata. It slides to his shoulders and exposes his top half, while the bottom is bunched higher so every part of him is exposed.

The eyes devour him. The purple seemed to swirl with madness.

Tsunayoshi shivers.

"No... I don't hng," Tsuna tosses his head back when the knee parts him further and a hand reached out to fondle his cock, another hand was busy making his nipples pebble. Tsunayoshi pants and reaches out to comb his hands through his master's hair. He whispers softly, "I don't hate Byakuran-sama."

Byakuran is satisfied.

* * *

Tsuna wakes up feeling sore and used. He feels warm however. Try as he might, he could not remember how he got in bed. He passed out, his mind supplies helpfully.

He carefully maneuvers himself, careful not to wake his master. He finds himself filled with an incurable curiosity, for this is the first time he is allowed to see his master's chamber and more importantly, his master's sleeping face.

He leans closer without meaning to, watching as the morning sun splays on Byakura's head and his master's hair is rendered like a halo.

Tsunayoshi thinks that Byakuran is a lot less scarier asleep than he was awake. He is too angelic, if anything, a fallen angel, and Tsuna is suddenly reminded of the wings, the black wings that sprouted off his master's back when he...

Tsunayoshi does not finish the thought. Perhaps Byakuran sensed his pet's distress and pulls the child closer.

"Shh."

The past.

All his friends were tortured in front of him. His insubordination to the new rule led to countless of civilians deaths. Kyoko told him to be strong. Yamamoto pleaded for him not to give up. Gokudera promised him that he would be saved...

But he was still trapped. And it hurt to see so many of his friends die because of him. He promised then, that he would do anything for his master to spare his friends.

Red overcomes his vision. In his mind, he is taken back to the scene of a thousand corpses mounted on top of one another and Byakuran with his glorious black wings standing over them telling him there there is no use. He is nothing. He cannot save them. He will not save anyone.

Tsuna tries to ignore the burning in his eyelids. He will not cry. He will not show Byakuran weakness. He doesn't want to.

He hates Byakuran and hates how he took everything away and there's nothing left.

Tsuna mumbles his master's name, and he tries so hard not to cry but in the end he does. "Byakuran-sama..."

The arms press him closer.

"It hurts... so much. Please... help me."

It is the first time he asks for Byakuran's help. Tsuna burries his head on his master's chest as he lets out a stream of tears that he once suppressed. He clutches his master's robe and he wills himself to stop crying but he really just can't.

All throughout, Byakuran does not utter words of comfort for they would be lies. He allows his pet to cry and soak his robe while his other hand rubs the boy's back.

He could never offer Tsunayoshi the freedom he so desperately wants.

The mighty Vongola had fallen so deep in his trap that he would die if he were to leave it.

Tsuna cries himself to sleep. His pleads are half mumbled, and it was the same. Tsunayoshi wanted his help.

Byakuran smiles at his victory. He is pleased that soon, Tsunayoshi would be entirely his.

* * *

Tsunayoshi does not know what to make of his master's behavior. Byakuran told him that since he was so distressed, he is allowed to roam the castle for a day. Tsunayoshi did not know that such a simple thing could make him so Happy, and he bounced eagerly on Byakuran's lap, flashing a blinding smile saying "Thank you" more times than he'd like to count.

Byakuran ruffled his hair and said, "To see Tsunayoshi smile is payment enough."

In his explorations, Tsuna understood that nothing else changed. When the Vongola fell, no power was strong enough to fight against Byakuran. The Millefiore family reigned supreme.

He spent the day familiarizing himself with the castle, and greeting people who smiled at him and looked at him with pitying eyes. He marvelled at the new inventions and felt both shock and happiness to know that not all his friends died. Some were spared.

On his way back to his master's quarters, Tsunayoshi stumbles upon a mirror. He takes time to take in what he has become.

Now, He is dressed in an elaborate yukata. It was of rich texture and it was vibrant to the eyes. He is so pale but his paleness was matched with a healthy rosy glow. Red paints his eyes and his hair was down in braids. He stares at the mirror and wonders if one could tell his gender if they did not know him.

He laughs at this now because he does not care. He is not allowed to choose for himself, and is reminded that he is only a "doll". His will is nonexistent and he is too tired to fight so he lets Byakuran do as he pleases with him.

There are still chains on his hands, and there is still a colar on his neck, but at least he is not locked up in the dungeons anymore. He is not made to eat on bowls, and he was not ridiculed. He's long forgotten of the whips and the canes, and the numerous tools that tortured him until he could not understand what he was begging for. At least he feels a little more human.

He knocks against the door and when it opens, he launches himself towards Byakuran.

From then on, his pain lessened and dulled until it could be forgotten. Sometimes, Tsuna still wondered... what if Byakuran did not win.

* * *

Byakuran stares at the corpse of his pet and wonders why it died. Tsunayoshi did not bore him, and he should have been able to stop his death... but Tsunayoshi still died.

It may be destiny's way of pissing him off because he messed with it too much. He did not mind doing it again. All he could remember was Tsunayoshi's painful gasps, as he called out for his name...

"Bya...k-kuran-sama. Byaa...ku"

And his screams.

"We're doing all that we can, Tsunayoshi... don't die."

There was no cure for the poison that his pet ingested.

In the last few days they were together, Tsunayoshi confessed everything. He confessed of his hate, and of how eventually, he could not find it in himself to leave Byakuran. He truly loved Byakuran.

Such a stupid child.

Byakuran pitied Tsunayoshi because despite how he treated the child, Tsunayoshi still gave everything to him. Tsunayoshi's will bent to his every whim, and when finally he had everything... it was taken away from him.

Byakuran hated Tsunayoshi for dying and he hated himself more for allowing it to happen. Tsunayoshi's death is his to give and he will bring the dead boy back to life if it was the last thing he had to do, then kill him again to prove that point.

He finds himself tracing the cold lips of his murdered lover and feels something wet on his face. "You will come back to me. For now, sleep, my love."


End file.
